1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to security boxes for storing small objects. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for storing small objects such as keys of a vehicle, such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Homeowners and vehicle owners frequently store a spare house or vehicle key adjacent to their home or car. In the home situation, the key may frequently be hidden behind a post or under a rock. It is well known in the prior art with respect to vehicle applications, that a small magnetized case may house an extra vehicle key and be hidden adjacent to a ferromagnetic portion of the vehicle, such as the inside of a bumper. This same magnetized case or box was also traditionally hidden in residential milk chutes, which were also manufactured of ferromagnetic material. With respect to this application, the case or box could hide a spare house key.
For a variety of reasons, use of the small magnetized case has fallen into disfavor. A principal reason has been that the use of such magnetized boxes has become well known and thus is no longer secure. Furthermore, with respect to residential applications, modern homes are no longer provided with such milk chutes. With respect to vehicles, hollow bumpers are no longer manufactured of ferromagnetic materials to which a magnetic case can adhere.
Homeowners have been provided with alternate key hiding means such as artificial rocks, etc. Nevertheless, homeowners have been provided with further alternate means for storing a spare key adjacent to a residence. One conventional example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,947 to Ling, which discloses a mother-and-daughter combination lock having a secured interior compartment for storing a house key. The interior concealed key compartment or chamber resides within a metal case having a lockable shackle. The shackle, in a fashion similar to a conventional padlock, may be unlocked and placed around the knob of an entryway door. With the shackle secured, the device cannot be removed from the doorknob, yet entry to the interior chamber is secured by a combination lock. In the device disclosed by Ling, separate combinations for the shackle and concealed key compartment are actuated by the same set of tumbler wheels bearing a conventional lock combination. Nevertheless, a need exists for a modernized security container for use with a vehicle which can safely store a small object, such as a spare vehicle or residential key.